<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewrite The Stars by Peterisafreakingstark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502204">Rewrite The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterisafreakingstark/pseuds/Peterisafreakingstark'>Peterisafreakingstark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Anxiety, Epilepsy, Everyone Needs A Hug, Foster Care, Gen, Jimin Is 7, Kim Taehyung | V &amp; Park Jimin are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V Needs a Hug, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Park Jimin Needs a Hug (BTS), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Seizures, Taehyung is 5, don’t worry things get happyish, hopefully, poor babies go through a lot, this is a sad story in the beginning, yoongi is soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:39:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterisafreakingstark/pseuds/Peterisafreakingstark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘀 𝗮𝘂.</p><p>𝗂𝗇 𝗐𝗁𝗂𝖼𝗁 𝖺𝖿𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖽𝖾𝖺𝗍𝗁 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗂𝗋 𝗉𝖺𝗋𝖾𝗇𝗍𝗌, 𝗃𝗂𝗆𝗂𝗇 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗍𝖺𝖾𝗁𝗒𝗎𝗇𝗀 𝖻𝖾𝖼𝗈𝗆𝖾 𝗈𝗋𝗉𝗁𝖺𝗇𝗌. 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖿𝗂𝗏𝖾 𝖻𝗈𝗒𝗌 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝖺𝗇𝗒 𝖾𝗑𝗉𝖾𝗋𝗂𝖾𝗇𝖼𝖾 𝗈𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗇 𝖻𝖺𝖻𝗒𝗌𝗂𝗍𝗍𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗆𝖺𝗄𝖾 𝗂𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗂𝗋 𝗌𝗈𝗎𝗅 𝗉𝗎𝗋𝗉𝗈𝗌𝖾 𝗍𝗈 𝖺𝖽𝗈𝗉𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗆<br/>𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖾𝗇𝗌𝗎𝗋𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗒 𝗀𝖾𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖻𝖾𝗌𝗍 𝗉𝗈𝗌𝗌𝗂𝖻𝗅𝖾 𝗅𝗂𝖿𝖾.</p><p>𝖺𝖿𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝗍𝖺𝖾𝗁𝗒𝗎𝗇𝗀 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗃𝗂𝗆𝗂𝗇 𝗅𝗈𝗌𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗂𝗋 𝗉𝖺𝗋𝖾𝗇𝗍𝗌, 𝗌𝖾𝗈𝗄𝗃𝗂𝗇, 𝗒𝗈𝗈𝗇𝗀𝗂, 𝗇𝖺𝗆𝗃𝗈𝗈𝗇, 𝗁𝗈𝗌𝖾𝗈𝗄 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗃𝗎𝗇𝗀𝗄𝗈𝗈𝗄 𝗌𝗍𝖺𝗋𝗍 𝗍𝗈 𝖿𝗈𝗌𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗆, 𝗈𝗉𝖾𝗇𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗂𝗋 𝗁𝗈𝗆𝖾 𝗍𝗈 𝗅𝗈𝗏𝖾, 𝗁𝖾𝖺𝗋𝗍𝖻𝗋𝖾𝖺𝗄, 𝗉𝖺𝗂𝗇 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗆𝗈𝗌𝗍 𝗂𝗆𝗉𝗈𝗋𝗍𝖺𝗇𝗍𝗅𝗒 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗂𝗋 𝗈𝗐𝗇 𝖽𝖾𝖿𝗂𝗇𝗂𝗍𝗂𝗈𝗇 𝗈𝖿 𝖿𝖺𝗆𝗂𝗅𝗒.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rewrite The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fic ever on Ao3 so please bare with me !! but I hope you guys enjoy this au !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They get the call at nearly 10 o clock at night, they were babysitting Taehyung and Jimin for a few hours and were expecting their parents almost an hour ago.</p><p>They didn't think much of it as it was an important date for them apparently and they loved watching Jimin and Taehyung. They were all seated in the living room watching Moana. </p><p>Taehyung was sitting in Yoongi's lap while Jimin had his head in Seokjin's lap as he carded his fingers through the seven year old's blonde hair. Yoongi walks away to take the call but is still loud enough for everyone else to hear.</p><p>"Hello...? Yeah, this is Yoongi, who's this...?" Yoongi's entire demeanor changed. His face falls and the joy he felt just a moment ago gives way to shock and anguish.</p><p>"No...it can't be...you're sure it's them...? Oh my God."</p><p>Yoongi put his hand on his head, looking like was trying to hold back tears. "Yoongi, what is it?" Seokjin asks growing concerned.<br/>
Yoongi either didn't hear him or ignored him and continued his phone conversation. "Which hospital?"</p><p>Seokjin's stomach drops at the mention of hospitals, growing more worried but continuing to put in a brave face for Taehyung and Jimin. Yoongi hangs up the phone without even saying goodbye, staring off into the distance.</p><p>"What? What is it Yoongs? What's wrong?" Taehyung stares up at him with wide eyes and Jimin's eyes flash fear inside of him. Yoongi kneels down in front of the two boys and smiles sadly.</p><p>"It turns out we're going to have a sleepover." Yoongi starts, taking a deep breath and holding both boy's small hands. Both boys smile widely and start to get excited.</p><p>"How long Yoongi-hyung?!" Jimin asks bouncing up and down. Yoongi gulps. "F-For a long time I think." Both of their faces turn from happiness to confusion. </p><p>"Why? What about Eomma and Appa?"<br/>
"Y-You know how Eomma and Appa were driving to come pick you guys up?" They both nod slowly, before Jimin realizes.</p><p>"They were in an accident." Both of their smiles fall and Taehyung starts slowly pushing himself off of Jungkook's lap. "But they're okay right? They're still gonna come get us?" Jimin asks, looking at Yoongi with all the trust in the world.</p><p>"Your Eomma, she's really hurt right now, so he can't come get you yet." Jimin nods a little bit perks up again. "That's okay though, cuz Appa could just get us right?!" Yoongi can't help but let the tears he was trying so hard to hold in escape.</p><p>Seokjin decides to take over while Hoseok goes off to comfort Yoongi. Out of all the boys, you know other than Taehyung and Jimin, he was the closest with the couple, he'd known them for his whole life pretty much.</p><p>"Your Appa, he's in heaven now, he's not coming back, I'm so sorry loves." Taehyung screams, bursting into tears and thrashing around in Jungkook's hold. Jungkook holds him tight and let's him get out his emotions, he knew how hard it is to lose a parent and knew he just wanted someone to hold him.</p><p>"Shh it's okay love, I'm right here. I'm so sorry this happened love, I'm so so sorry. You're okay." Taehyung continues to sob, but slowly his thrashes and screams start to die down, the five year old just repeating the same thing over and over. </p><p>"I want my Appa. I want my Appa." Jungkook kisses his head softly and rocks him back and forth, dragging his knuckles up and down Taehyung's back. "I know Tae, I know you want to see your Appa. I'm so sorry that you can't."</p><p>Jimin who had been silent the entire time suddenly stands up.<br/>
"I want to see Eomma. Please." Jimin's eyes are bloodshot and his face red, tears still streaming down his face at a steady rate.</p><p>"Okay. We can go see her." Without even thinking about it, the five men grab their things and  pick up both of the boys before heading out the door and on their way to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>The car ride is silent other than Taehyung's crying, everyone just deep in thought or too upset to do anything else except look out the window. </p><p>Taehyung clings onto Jungkook as if his life depends on it, not letting go even for a second, listening to Jungkook's heartbeat being the only thing to keep him calm.</p><p>They reach the hospital quickly as they weren't very far from the boy's shared dorm when the crash happened, and the nearest hospital being close to their dorms in the first place.</p><p>There were lots of cop cars surrounding the hospital and Namjoon couldn't help but assume they were here because of the crash. It snaps both boys into reality and without anything else to do, they lock hands from their spots in Jungkook and Hoseok's arms.</p><p>Inside there's police officers in a circle surrounding a man. He looked drunk and had some bandages on his arms, he was in handcuffs and the police had their arms on him to protect everyone.</p><p>When the reach the front desk, Jimin wastes no time.<br/>
"I wanna see my Eomma." He stares blankly and the receptionist nods. "What's her name?" Namjoon steps in now. "Lee Jihyo?" </p><p>"As you know she's in critical condition, we usually don't let minors in the ICU but she's circling the drain and I'll make an exception." Namjoon didn't understand how she could say something like that so calmly but doesn't question it further.</p><p>"What room number?" Seokjin mumbles, rubbing Taehyung's back gently and fidgeting. "Room 608." Seokjin nods and leads the distraught group over to the elevators."</p><p> </p><p>After navigating the maze like halls on the way to Jimin and Taehyung's Eomma's hospital room, to be honest the sight wasn't pleasant. Yoongi contemplating taking the boys out until realizing this could possibly be the boys last interaction with their mother. </p><p>Taehyung clearly tenses at the sight of his mother. She's was completely covered in bandages other than her face which was covered in bruises and swelled up.</p><p>Jimin who had been so eager to see his Eomma suddenly freezes. The tube in his mother's throat and all the machines were scary. And his Eomma was hurt. </p><p>He walks forward and grabs his Eomma's arm, sobbing freely. Taehyung joins him, both of them crying and holding tightly onto their Eomma.</p><p>The other boys just stare at them helpless, each with tears in their own eyes. The scene unfolds for a few minutes before the doctor comes in, smiling empathetically.</p><p>He kneels down beside the boys and sighs gently.<br/>
"I'm very sorry to say this but, she's brain dead." Neither boy know what that means and look to the five boys.</p><p>"But there's some type of drug you can use to bring back brain activity right?" Yoongi asks gently. "Right?" His voice cracks and starts crying silently again.</p><p>Taehyung starts to cry even harder and holds onto his mom tighter, his eyes squeezed shut. Jimin's face turns angry, he charges at the doctor, slamming his fists against his chest.</p><p>"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE HER!! THATS YOUR JOB!! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER?!" Namjoon steps in, picking the seven year old up by his armpits and whispering small reassurances to calm Jimin down.</p><p>The doctor looks sad but let's Jimin kick and scream until he ultimately gets tired, slumping to the ground and sobbing. Taehyung was mimicking his posture against their mom, refusing to be taken away. </p><p>The boys would never be the same, nothing would ever be the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>